The Legend of M Chapter 1
by Marshtomp8
Summary: A short introduction to a different story in the world of Pokemon although this part isnt very diffrent


In the world of Pokemon there are many different trainers, and many more stories to tell. This story, however, is different then most trainers. This story begins in the quaint town of Pallet, a town famous for being home to the legendary pokemon trainer Red. Our story is about another little boy who started his journey on the same day Red did. Our story is about a boy named Green.

It was bright an early on that particular day in Kanto. The sun was slowly rising up, the air was warm and the Dodrio's had begun their morning cries. Professor Oak was up way before the Dodrio though, the excitement had kept him awake all night, Some may have said that Oak was more excited about the big day then the trainers were!

Green, the hero of our story, wasn't one for waking up when the Dodrio's did though. Green was fast asleep still by the end of their 7th cry. Green's room was messy from the night before, he had been playing Pokemon battles with his pet Meowth, a sassy pokemon that loved attention. The light of the sun slipped into the room, past the half closed curtains and onto the pile of socks that Meowth was sleeping on. This blinding light was more then enough to wake the pokemon from its slumber. Meowth slowly stretched and yawned before lazily looking up at its master. Meowth certainly wasn't pleased that Green wasn't awake and giving it the attention it desired, as such, Meowth tough it was only right to wake Green up. Meowth jumped to its feet and hastily made its way up Green's bed before it started to play with his nose, batting it gently and mewing in Green's ears until he eventually shot up awake. "Ahhh! Hey! Im awake already!" Green exclaimed before rubbing his eyes and searching for a clock "Oh no!" Green cried picking up the nearby Magnemite clock "Its 7:21 AM! The Professor started giving out pokemon at 7 sharp!" Green jumped out of bed, accidentally knocking Meowth into a big Snorlax doll. Meowth clawed at the stuffed beast mockingly before turning to see Green in a frantic clothes changing fit, he then proceeded to fill a bag with anything he could find that might be usefull.

"Ok... thats about everything!" Green said with a smirk and started heading out the door, but as he did Meowth tugged on his jeans. Green looked down at his pet with a confused look, the Meowth mewed and started padding about on the spot. "You wanna come with me on my journey?" Green asked Meowth, who let out a happy cry and nodded. Green crouched down to Meowth level and began stroking the small pokemon "You know this isn't going to be a walk around town Meowth... Im going on a huge journey, across the entire world, if not other worlds too! We wont be able to see mom for a while and its not going to be easy at all... are you sure you want to come along?" Green explained with a very serious look on his face, looking right into the Pokemon's eyes. Meowth looked down, thinking strongly for a while before looking up and mewing happily again, trying to climb up Green's shoulder. "Well, looks like you've decided! Im glad to have you with me!" Green smirked, opening the door to his room and making his way downstairs.

When Green and Meowth got downstairs no one was home, Green's mother had left a note next to a packed lunch that she had left on the kitchen table. Green picked up the note and began to read it out loud "Green. I know you're leaving today, we've talked about this and you know how difficult this is for me... and as such I wont be there to say goodbye, it will be to hard on me... please take care and visit home often. I love you, Mom" Green smiled through his saddened face, he would have liked to given his mother a proper goodbye, but he understood. Green put the note and the lunch away before saying his goodbye to the other family pets, Goldeen and Pikachu.

Now Green and Meowth are truly ready to start their Pokemon journey! What adventures await them and are they too late to see Professor Oak for a Pokemon? Find out Next time!


End file.
